Website Update:Interfaces that 'click'
Hi again everyone, Following on from last week's discussion of Gary, we'd like to talk a little about how we've improved the look and feel of 8Realms for the upcoming VIP Access launch on 6 December. Let's jump straight in, with: Tasks don't have to be taxing First of all, we've given the task interface a revamp, with all-new task objectives and detailed text descriptions of what to do. Once you've taken a task, you'll now be able to check on your progress using colour-coded indicators that signal completed tasks, tasks in progress and those not yet started. And how about helping you decide whether to take a task? We now show you the rewards of a task before you take it on, to help you choose the order in which you tackle your tasks, or whether you do them at all. (And actually, just because we're horrible teases, we want you to know that's not all that's interesting about tasks. But you'll have to stay tuned for more…) Our Store's no bore We've made some changes to bring the Store to life, both in form and function. We're now making better use of visuals, with bolder icons to show off items in the Store. We've also added enhanced effect visualisation to better highlight the functions of Store items. We want to make it easier and quicker for you to pick out and purchase the Store item you need, so we've introduced time values to help you weigh-up the benefits and costs of items, and we've also updated the user experience with a single-click purchase flow from the Store front. Know what you're looking for? One click and it's yours. And if you don’t know what you need, one glance will tell you. Rebuilding our building screen We've given the construction interface a major makeover to improve accessibility, and - as with Store items - you can now see a building's effects at a glance, before you decide to build it. More generally, we've improved the spacing and formatting of the construction screen to give it a much cleaner aesthetic. Nothing to be moody about We want to give you better visibility into your populace. So from our VIP Access launch, you'll be able to see what effect each structure has on the mood of your population. Similarly, you'll be able to see what effects your tax rate is having, not just on the current Settlement, but on your entire Empire. And more… We've been making tweaks to the interface throughout the game. Some are quite small, for example we've redesigned the game's buttons to look and feel more like real buttons. Other changes will jump out at you, such as our brand new and exclusive 8Realms font, which we'll use throughout the game. And at all times, we've followed the old adage, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it". Our end goal is a better8Realms, so we've taken what was great about the Closed Beta, made it better, and improved the rest to match. We hope that all our tweaks, big and small, will add up to a smoother and more satisfying8Realms experience when you join us on 6 December for the VIP Access launch. Keep an eye on 8Realms.com in the coming days, because our next post is about The Future. And it only gets more ominous, because we'll also be revealing the all-new End of the World —''or is it?'' Until then, see you on the forums. :-) Gabriel 8Realms Wordsmith Category:Website Update